


I Will Fix You

by HawkyBarton



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War Compliant, F/M, TONY IS FINALLY GONNA DEAL WITH HIS PROBLEMS DAMMIT, spoilers maybe???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony had suffered by himself for far too long.</p>
<p>Clint may have been angry with Tony after the raft incident, but enough was enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> I keep seeing stuff about Tony suffering from PTSD and I just wanted to see someone help him out. As Clint is the honorary dadvenger, I believed he would be perfect for this cause.

 Tony woke up with a gasp, his heart pounding as sweat pooled on his skin

Turning over, Tony reached out to seek the comfort of Pepper's body, but found an empty space instead.

"Shit. I keep forgetting" he mumbled to himself, his hand rubbing at his forehead slowly.

"Are you alright sir?" FRIDAY asked him in a quiet voice.

Tony groaned to himself, but nodded. "Yeah FRIDAY, I'm fine. I'm always fine... Fine, fine, fine." He mumbled as he rolled out of the bed.

"Are you sure sir? I could call-"

"No" Tony cut her off. "I'm great. Just need a shower"

"Very well sir"

Tony grinned up at the ceiling (though it felt more like a grimace), and walked into his bathroom.

"Fine, fine, fine. Why wouldn't I be fine? Everybody thinks I'm fine - so I must be fine" He continued to mumble as he tried to wash away the remnants of his nightmare.

"Fine, fine, fine." Tony continued as he stepped out of the shower and grabbed his towel.

"That's a bunch of bullshit- and we both know it Stark"

Tony screeched and jumped three feet in the air (not that he would ever admit that to anyone).

"Jesus Legolas!! What the fuck?!?!"

Clint rolled his eyes and stepped out of the shadows he had been hiding in (the bastard).

"It's about time you got help" Clint continued.

Tony scoffed. "I don't need help, I'm fine"

"That's hilarious. I've got two words for you"

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Clint smirked and nodded. "Nighty night"

Tony felt a prick, and the whole world went dark.

 

*******

Tony came awake with a jolt.

"Motherfucking super spies. Stop drugging me dammit!" He called out to an empty room (or what appeared to be an empty room).

"They maybe you shouldn't be so easy to drug Stark" Clint's voice said from above him.

Tony lifted his head and shot the sniper a dirty look. "Is this some kind of payback for The Raft? Because I honestly didn't-"

Clint held up a hand. "I'm already over it Stark. Don't bring it up again."

Tony nodded. "Okay. Right. Uhm... Where am I?"

Clint grinned (a sign that never boded well for Tony). "Sorry for the kidnap, but I truly believe this will help. You know Stark about how messed up I was after the Battle of Manhattan. Or, well, you guesstimated..."

Tony nodded, "Yeah... The whole Loki thing lended itself to messed up and-"

Clint patted Tony's shoulder, cutting the older man off. "Laura  wasn't as accepting of how out of control my behavior was as everyone seems to be with yours."

Tony's mouth gaped open. "Excuse! My behavior has been-"

"Atrocious. God-awful. You've slowly been loosing your mind since you got kidnapped in Afghanistan, and I'm sick of it frankly" Clint finished before Tony could.

"Whaaaat?? Legolas, Merida, green arrow dude, I'm-"

"You're not fine"

"You need to stop interrupting me"

"Then you need to stop saying things I need to interrupt"

Tony pouted, "You suck"

Clint rolled his eyes, "Mhm. Stay still now Stark. I want to introduce you to someone"

Tony raised an eyebrow, "Is it a hot blonde?"

Clint laughed as he left the room, "Well... They certainly are blond"

 "Wait what does that mean"

 

*******

 Tony waited in the room for approximately ten minutes exactly, before the door opened (he knows this because Tony was literally counting the seconds. Literally. Like a jackass). 

"Well hello Mister Stark" A voice said as soon as the door opened.

Sitting up again, Tony saw a man enter the room. He was in his late-50s, with bleach blond hair and a casper the friendly ghost pale complexion.

"Uhm.. Hi?"

The man smiled and walked to the bed Tony was laying on. "My name is Doctor Ezekiel Young. I'm a trained psychiatrist. I'm here to help"

Tony gave the doctor his best publicity smile. "Doctor. I'm so _incredibly_ thankful that you've come all this way to-"

"No talking Mister Stark. Only listening" The Doc interrupted.

Tony opened his mouth, but a stern look from the other man shut him up quickly.

"Good. Let's begin shall we?"

Tony nodded.

 

*******

Clint lifted his head as the door opened and Doctor Young exited the room Tony was in.

"Well?"

Doctor Young smiled. "I've prescribed some anti-depressants and anti-anxiety medications that will react well together. I've also made bi-monthly appointments with him that I am _certain_ he will attend"

Clint smiled, "You're a life-saver Doc"

Doctor Young just grinned, "Clint I think you can just call me Ezekiel. You aren't my patient anymore after all"

Clint laughed, "Alright alright. Are you still coming to the barbeque? Laura and the kids miss their favorite uncle"

" _Only_ uncle"

Clint rolled his eyes, "Only uncle. Favorite uncle. Semantics. An uncle's an uncle. I'll make sure Tony gets back okay"

Ezekiel nodded and headed out the door, "Make sure he picks up those medications!"

"Will do!"

 

*******

Tony sat beside Clint as the other man drove him back to the tower (thankfully he wasn't drugged again).

"So..." He began, but stopped with a frown.

"So?" Clint asked.

"... I'm sorry. For all the things I've done. I was spiraling and grasping straws to find a way to fix the world... But I only ended up making it worse" Tony spewed out quickly.

Clint hummed, "I wouldn't say for the worse. You've done a lot of good in the world Stark. A couple of bad decisions won't rip the world apart - despite what the critics say. With every bad decision you make, theirs at least three you have afterwards to try and fix it. I say that's some pretty good odds"

Tony hummed and looked down at his hands resting on his shaking legs. "It gets hard sometimes. I feel so alone despite being surrounded by people everyday.... Nobody seems to listen to what I have to say... I guess that comes from so many years of me never shutting up"

Clint hummed and looked at Tony. "I wish I could offer you words of comfort, but Laura says that's not really my strong suit. But I will say this - despite what has happened in the past, you always have me and the Avengers at your back. We'll always be there for you, no matter what. Okay?"

Tony nodded, "Y-yeah... Yeah"

Clint smiled and took the turn that would take them into the tower underground parking garage.

"I've already sent FRIDAY a text to get your meds shipped to the tower. Do you remember the instructions and your meeting dates with Doc Young?"

Tony nodded and slipped out of the vehicle.

He was halfway across the parking lot, when Clint's shout stopped him in his tracks.

Turning around, Tony raised an eyebrow. "Yes Legolas?"

Clint rolled his eyes, "Laura's having a barbeque on Saturday. Rest of the gang is going to be there. I heard even a certain red-headed CEO will be showing up... If a certain billionaire philanthropist will be going?"

Tony blinked, then gave Clint a slow smile. "Count me in"

Clint laughed, "See you there Stark. Bring a dessert!"

Tony nodded in agreement as Clint turned his car around and drove off.

Sighing to himself when he was once again alone, Tony entered the elevator and traveled up to the penthouse floor.

"Sir? Are you okay?" FRIDAY asked him.

Tony took a deep breath in, and released it slowly. "No... No I'm not. But I think I will be"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
